Trippie Redd
About Michael Lamar White IV (born June 18, 1999), known professionally as Trippie Redd, is an American rapper, singer and songwriter. Following his high school graduation, White moved to Atlanta, where he met rapper Lil Wop6 and was eventually offered a record deal7 with a professional recording studio.87 White is best known for his songs "Love Scars", "Poles1469", featuring 6ix9ine, and "Dark Knight Dummo", featuring Travis Scott, with the former two songs both certified gold by the RIAA,9 and the latter peaking at number 72 on the Billboard Hot 100 as well as receiving platinum certification by the RIAA.10 In July 2018, White announced his debut album would be titled Life's a Trip.11 The album was released August 10, 20181213 and debuted at number four on the Billboard 200 Album Chart selling 72,000 album-equivalent units.14White earned his highest Billboard 200 charting in November 2018 with the mixtape, A Love Letter to You 3, debuting at number three.15 Early Life Michael White was born on June 18, 1999, in Canton, Ohio. His father, Michael Lamar White III, was in prison at the time of his birth, and his mother, Tonya White, was left to raise him as a single parent.16 White grew up in Canton, though he moved to Columbus, Ohio, several times.17 His interest in music began when his mother played Ashanti, Beyoncé, Tupac, and Nas while White was growing up. He later listened to artists such as T-Pain, KISS, Nirvana, Gucci Mane, Marilyn Manson and Lil Wayne.1716 White began rapping after being inspired by Taevion Williams, another rapper who went by the stage name Lil Tae.17 Williams later died in a car crash.18 White began taking his music career seriously and began recording music, releasing "Sub-Zero" and "New Ferrari" in 2014 but soon deleting those songs.16 Following his high school graduation, White moved to Atlanta, where he met rapper Lil Wop19 and was eventually offered a deal with a record label.20 Career Lil Wop helped White get started with a professional recording studio. They began working with Kodie Shane and recorded three projects, Awakening My Inner Beast, Beast Mode and Rock the World Trippie.1620 White eventually signed to the label Strainge Entertainment (now known as Elliot Grainge Entertainment) and relocated to Los Angeles.1821 In May 2017, White released his debut mixtape, A Love Letter to You, with the lead single "Love Scars", which received more than 8 million views on YouTube within several months2223 and more than 13 million on SoundCloud.24 White was included on XXXTentacion's album 17, on the song "Fuck Love", which peaked at number 28 on the Billboard Hot 100.2526 In October 2017, White released his second mixtape, A Love Letter to You 2.27 The album debuted at #34 on the Billboard 200. Later that month, White released a collaboration EP with Lil Wop, Angels & Demons.28 On December 5, 2017, White released the song "Dark Knight Dummo", which features Travis Scott.29 The song peaked at 72 on the Billboard Hot 100, making it White's first entry on the chart as a lead artist.30 On December 25, 2017, White released the song "TR666" on his SoundCloud account, which features Swae Lee and was produced by Scott Storch.31 The track was previewed on November 30.32 White released "18" alongside Baauer, Kris Wu, Joji and Rich Brian.33 In an interview with Billboard in March 2018, White said his debut studio album would feature collaborations with Lil Wayne and Erykah Badu.34 In July 2018, White announced his debut album would be titled Life's a Trip and be 26 tracks long; he later trimmed it to 16 tracks.11 White released the singles "Me Likey" and "How You Feel" on June 22, 201835 and "Taking a Walk" on August 7, 2018.36 Life's a Trip was released August 10, 20183713 and debuted at number four on the Billboard 200 Album Chart,14 with the single "Taking a Walk" debuting at number 49 on the Billboard Hot 100 chart. Feuds 6ix9ine In April 2017, 6ix9ine featured on White's song "Poles1469" and in July 2017, he was also featured on White's song "Owee".38 Following a post from a Twitter account claiming 6ix9ine was a pedophile, White denounced 6ix9ine, saying, "I'm sorry brozay, 1400 don't promote pedophiles... If we give niggas clout, we give niggas clout. It was an accident."39 On November 11, 2017, White was attacked in a New York hotel and claimed that a member of 6ix9ine's team ambushed him.40 6ix9ine later insinuated his involvement, saying "I don't know what's going on, but your chin is bruised up. You can't just be out here calling people gay, bro. Can't be supporting false accusations, you can't be ranting on Live talking about New York. Fuck what these niggas talking about, New York this, New York that, like, you just can't do that bro. You should put some ice on that chin, it's bruised up. I feel bad bro... I just want you to be my friend again," before singing a hook from "Poles1469".41 In February 2018, 6ix9ine was assaulted by several men outside of a Los Angeles airport42 shortly after arguing with White on Instagram.43 6ix9ine and White continued to trade insults over social media in February 2018 and March 2018.44 In May 2018, 6ix9ine started a feud with rapper Tadoe and Chief Keef over allegations that Tadoe had abused artist Cuban Doll for talking to 6ix9ine. White supported Tadoe in the feud and went on to release a diss track toward 6ix9ine, "I Kill People", featuring Tadoe and Chief Keef.4546 6ix9ine also accused White of having sexual relations with fellow rapper Danielle Bregoli, also known as Bhad Bhabie, who is a minor. White denied the charge. Bregoli denied it too, but admitted the two had kissed in the past: "We kissed but it wasn't that serious and he was 17 at the time."47 XXXTentacion In October 2017, a preview of Drake's song "God's Plan" was shown on social media. The song originally featured White singing the hook and giving an additional verse.48 The late Florida rapper Jahseh Onfroy, known by his stage name XXXTentacion, who had prior issues with Drake,49 began to associate with 6ix9ine, to White's chagrin.44 In March 2018, Onfroy "banned" White from Florida, promising to assault him if he attempted to enter the state. Onfroy apologized to White during a performance later that month, and the two reconciled after White accepted his apology.50 White and Onfroy went on to collaborate on multiple occasions. Following XXXTentacion's death on June 18, 2018, White dyed his hair in memory of the artist51 and released "Ghost Busters", a collaboration with Quavo, XXXTentacion and Ski Mask the Slump God in memoriam.52 Personal Life White is of partial Irish and Native American descent, but mainly African American.53 White claimed in March 2017 that he was worth $7 million and purchased his mother a $300,000 home.54 Songs * Topanga (A Love Letter to You 3/2018) * Dark Night Dummo (Life's A Trip/2018) * Poles1469 (A Love Letter to You/2017) * Love Scars 3 (A Love Letter to You 3/2018) * Taking a Walk (Life's A Trip/2018) * 1400/999 Freestyle (A Love Letter to You 3/2018) * Love Scars (2017) * I Kill People * Bust Down (A Love Letter to You 2/2017) * Can't Love (A Love Letter to You 3/2018) * Early Morning Trappin (The World is Yours/2018) * Loyalty Before Royalty (A Love Letter to You 3/2018) * Love Scars 2/Rack City (2017) * I Tried Loving (A Love Letter to You 3/2018) * TR666 * BANG! (Life's A Trip/2018) * Romeo & Juliet (2017) * Shake it Up (Life's A Trip/2018) * Uka Uka (Life's A Trip/2018) * Missing My Idols (Life's A Trip/2018) * It Takes Time (2017) * Bird Shit (Life's A Trip/2018) * Diamond Minds (A Love Letter to You 3/2018) * Elevate & Motivate (A Love Letter to You 3/2018) * Owee * Icky Vicky (2019) * Woah Woah Woah (A Love Letter to You 2/2017) * Bilap * Negative Energy (A Love Letter to You 3/2018) * Never Ever Land (A Love Letter to You/2017) * Toxic Waste (A Love Letter to You 3/2018) * Trap Star (White Room Project/2017) * Under Enemy Arms (2019) Gallery 53181776 126159308512827 4253806015485375992 n.jpg 57186149 2091981504171928 8542468627633214718 n.jpg 57383146 578362402669892 5183081164273762924 n.jpg 56775830 162093554809477 548704073492214987 n.jpg 56328800 134846187601763 4478096459637375970 n.jpg 55827170 2356321004459593 1331317880707600902 n.jpg 26227285 409177426170989 3000689694603214848 n.jpg 30087511 2021252481455988 6946129536987693056 n.jpg 59912276 288766325334607 2277746040720672689 n.jpg 58701408 640747226352118 9143684911871745128 n.jpg 59890823 2216008645147564 5362839066747156295 n.jpg 58453742 118218319134944 7745207944172656773 n.jpg 59339881 160719098284032 6750905065431251114 n.jpg 57488367 2325486717731079 8294238196248047231 n.jpg 54731923 410509319760164 2676184973661533155 n.jpg 53209101 256309561913413 262315787206674928 n.jpg 53186664 799739720405131 2252173520094235235 n.jpg 52449584 311704456209671 7243431106763518899 n.jpg 52332921 152122672397569 2313917442629277959 n.jpg 51299301 489766951428032 2613821745524262469 n.jpg 50627208 368585287298883 7884091985924030580 n.jpg 47693360 727840794269685 5627171638170468697 n.jpg 47692230 544359506070476 5410149587080266159 n.jpg 47692203 2433832613313189 2359557759353020394 n.jpg 47583097 745734495794235 8558865872729174701 n.jpg 44702728 286677121959225 2387109291352570168 n.jpg 44547776 252582775378978 8343363662797323443 n.jpg 44376784 187393542192772 4226938374647376761 n.jpg 43913173 277846836197123 5205737819188791147 n.jpg 42738690 539765796435618 1568960243018231848 n.jpg 40976488 2219071544801183 3232809571745339601 n.jpg 38434036 292363611550993 9126630548507197440 n.jpg 37219633 2243950825620946 8180790277896667136 n.jpg 36976678 483223522102784 8899254193877942272 n.jpg 36822348 1060516987438097 1922267704870305792 n.jpg 36648348 257281398391370 8468610493261545472 n.jpg 36113674 278731202693730 6684342509973274624 n.jpg 36085131 1914098798648033 3089618577309827072 n.jpg 36054628 269326363815357 3656287572977516544 n.jpg 35516052 222743088332381 5436871393448820736 n.jpg 34797018 1540429496066181 4903984776580431872 n.jpg 34276116 1531169480321662 2667770535923941376 n.jpg 58761671_841423979568901_232822990841410889_n.jpg 60156608_2006694526303587_639124369139164086_n.jpg 58756975_113996019817205_2797275970479594927_n.jpg 57336620 1267926116696639 7622371235037062484 n.jpg 60650671_672071366596390_830241254429294918_n.jpg 60161111_165749971106846_6754057921763448672_n.jpg 60142052_588690254874973_3009110816325401920_n.jpg 60164466_373491696603429_7995386715651571170_n.jpg A24C9F70-AD2B-403F-B5DD-459393BE1997.jpeg 64276785 305428853740914 2869245514710720229 n.jpg 59843718 122158055664241 5097657929633526030 n.jpg 60416383 119271919293359 3974600159787038989 n.jpg 60607259 424672688356893 6977259273496864416 n.jpg 60630337 1104969866352960 2063680087011304573 n.jpg 60746481 2230094657239231 7616980373252274981 n.jpg 60962433 439403383504083 6728914725924464148 n.jpg 61659482 326947037999818 8144098106871574837 n.jpg 61692140 426100184839250 4033559703038541769 n.jpg 62019388 145973736567701 845408684631513643 n.jpg 62217114_966205320437844_839088548077184146_n.jpg 915234.jpg 64428162_141012750301654_8801200139714093250_n.jpg 62473238_115907816329785_8298770909538046891_n.jpg 60787843_379117476056779_2300898499606556861_n.jpg 62137205_2310760958991596_8960987345671190044_n.jpg 61383983_609191756156709_1298918706999423991_n.jpg 62484837_736088050127506_5894904895689441801_n.jpg 61699986_156016058786103_7743283128252856741_n.jpg tr.PNG tr2.PNG tr3.PNG tr4.PNG tr5.PNG tr6.PNG tr7.PNG tr8.PNG tr9.PNG tr10.PNG tr11.PNG trippieandcoilrey.PNG trippieandcoilrey2.PNG trippieandcoilrey3.PNG croccs.PNG croccs2.PNG croccs3.PNG bruhhhtr.PNG trr.PNG tr12.PNG lmao.PNG tr13.PNG trrrrrrrrrrrrrr.PNG darkboi.PNG smokeboi.PNG tiedyeboi.PNG merchboi.PNG trippieboi.PNG Category:Males Category:Artists